What I never expected
by princessfuxi
Summary: Aya felt as if she isn't what he wanted so she decided to break up with Rei but Kami-sama won't let that happen and made something else take place instead. Aya's POV. Oneshot. Please read and review :3


Disclaimer: Rei, Aya, and GALS! never belonged to me. They belong to their rightful owner/s.

* * *

**Aya's POV**

I have never felt this way before. I have never felt this load so heavy inside my heart. It's not that I want to, but I must. It's for the best anyway. It's hard but for the sake of his happiness, I will end this thing.

He never told me anything yet I can feel it. He's not happy with me. He never was. Whatever I do, I can feel that I'm not what he wants.

Pity. That's why he stayed. He pitied me, this weak little mole that was longing for his love. I already did everything yet nothing was enough for him to be content.

I can feel tears peaking from my orbs yet I kept pushing them back. I have to be strong. Just this moment.

After talking to him, I could cry all I want. It's who I am anyway. Just a girl who easily breaks. For short, I am weak.

Krriing! Krriing! I heard his phone ring.

"Otohata Rei is busy at the moment. Just leave your message after the beep."

BEEP

I don't think that I can do this…

But I must.

"R-rei k-kun… Will you p-please meet with m-me at the p-park?" Crap. My voice was shaking.

"I need to t-tell you something important. P-please just meet me at 7."

I hurried to put the phone down, my hands shaking.

I want to cry… But not now…

I must wait until everything is over then I could cry all I want….

Until everything's over…

**At the park, 7:00pm**

I arrived at the park. It's not really that dark since street lights were present. I sat by myself on a bench near one of the sakura trees.

I felt myself shiver. Thank god I brought my sweater with me.

I sat there and waited…

7:16

7:20

7:35

He isn't there yet…

I was about to leave when I noticed a figure of a man coming towards me…

It's him…

I felt the urge to just run away and cry…

But I won't let myself do that…

Not until it's done…

"R-rei-kun… I thought you won't come."

"Hn. You said that it was very important so why won't I? What is it anyways?" his voice was cold yet I don't care. It's almost over anyways.

"I-I just want to say…" I felt my voice suddenly disappear. Tears flooded my vision yet I did my best to hold them back.

I could feel the tension in the air. He was getting annoyed. He was waiting for what I am going to say.

I must do it now…

"I love you Rei-kun. I really do with all my heart. That's why I couldn't be selfish and just take your happiness away from you. I know that I will never be enough for you. I know that whatever I do, you will never be as happy as I want you to be so…. It's hard but I think that you should be free…."

I did my best to get all those things out of my heart that I didn't even consider holding back my tears.

"I don't want to do this but… but I must and I will…."

My body shook involuntarily again yet I could care less. It's not like he never see me break before anyways.

"Y-your're… You're free Rei-kun…."

"It's over."

After those painful words came out of my mouth, I tried to run as fast as I can only to feel a tight grip on my arm and as I turned around...

He kissed me! I couldn't believe it and I don't understand.

This was not the first time yet there is something different about this kiss…

Something I don't understand…

"Fool. I know that you're a mole yet I didn't know that you're that stupid Aya." I heard him say.

"Yes you are clingy, weak, a coward, and not that confident as I want my woman to be," he started. I felt the urge to cry again but then, I felt his grip tighten.

"But I want you. Don't you even wonder why I was never at home earlier this morning?" he continued. I could feel myself calm a bit more.

I could see his hands dig in his pocket. I started to get curious of what he will do next…

And found myself in a place I never expected to see myself in…

He kneeled by one of his legs and pulled out a tiny box.

And did what I, never in a million years, expected him to do…

"Aya." He said as he looked at me. I could see the change in his eyes.

"I don't know if you will still accept this after you ended us, but this is what I wanted to ask you since I got the chance to be with the real you…" It felt too real… Too real to be a dream…

"Rei, I-"

"Aya, will you… Will you chain me with you again? By my free will, I'm asking you…."

I could feel my heart thump faster than I felt any time before…

"Will you marry me?"

I can't believe it… Rei Otohata was asking me to marry him? This must be a dream….

That felt too real…..

"It isn't Aya. It isn't a dream. Believe me…" he assured.

"So will you marry me?"

"Yes! I will Rei-kun. I will." I hugged him.

It felt so amazing. I am marrying Rei-kun!

It's almost perfect until doubts entered my mind again…

"But what if… What if you won't be happy with-"

"Hn. Just being with you is a dream come true… My wife." He said so endearingly to me.

Blush started to rush to my cheeks.

"Oh Rei!" I hugged him.

I couldn't believe it. I actually doubted this guy. I doubted him once.

I never knew that this day would come.

I never knew that I have my own happy ending…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, pretty please :3

I will be looking forward to your comments and criticisms.

You can freely tell me about what you think about this fic of mine :3

God bless minasan!


End file.
